


sky high and feeling no pain

by meretricula



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Mile High Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meretricula/pseuds/meretricula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javi's not jealous and Iker's not drunk. One of these statements is untrue. (In which Javi and Iker join the Mile High Club on the way back to Spain from the U-21 European Championship.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	sky high and feeling no pain

**Author's Note:**

> for [this prompt](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/2971.html?thread=546971#t546971) on fbkink but mostly for d.

Javi was most definitely not jealous of Iker's arm around Thiago's neck. Not at all. He was just worried that maybe Iker had drunk enough to make himself sick; it was easy to forget sometimes, lost in the force of Iker's personality, that he was the smallest and youngest of them all, but he apparently needed Thiago to hold him upright, and that couldn't be a good sign. Javi didn't know what he'd drunk or how much or who'd given it to him and he probably didn't have a lot of experience holding his liquor and really someone should have been looking after him.

"You're the captain," Ander said when he voiced his concerns, which Ander did not appear to share, judging from his eyeroll. "If you're so worried about it, _you_ look after him."

"Well," Javi said, frowning. "Maybe I should." Ander looked like he wanted to say something - presumably a completely inaccurate assessment of why Javi cared, ending with "stop being an insecure asshole, you asshole," since Javi had heard that speech from Ander multiple times over the past few weeks - when Iker climbed up on something and started trying to get everyone's attention. He was slurring his words alarmingly.

It was funny while he was trying to get Edurne to sing - she didn't mind, and David looked like he wasn't sure whether he should be embarrassed by the attention or just smug that he had somehow gotten her to go out with him in the first place - but then Iker almost fell getting back down, and Javi decided enough was enough. "Hey, Thiaginho," he called. Thiago twisted around to look at him, smiling and unruffled; Javi couldn't remember ever seeing Thiago ruffled. It was one of the many qualities that made him a stellar playmaker and a supremely annoying person. "Look, he's bothering you, I'll take him."

"He's not _bothering_ me, don't be - " Thiago started, then paused. His tongue flicked out like a lizard's, tasting the air, and his expression turned almost speculative. "But hey, if you want to volunteer…"

"Jaaaaa-vi," Iker said loudly. "Jaaaa-viiiiii." Javi could recognize a cue when he heard one. He pushed his way through the crowd of tipsy, under-aged footballers in the airplane aisle and stooped down to sling an arm around Iker's waist. If he'd thought he could get away with it he would have just picked Iker up and carried him off like the princess in Mariokart, but he suspected Iker would have had a dim view of that when he sobered up. And also the sly look on Thiago's face was the sort of thing that would give any rational person cause to re-examine his plans for potential sources of ridicule. "Javi, I'm the captain of you and you have to do what I tell you!"

"Okay," Javi said. "Come on, captain, I'm taking you to the bathroom. These people don't want to be around you if you start throwing up."

"The one on the right is handicap-accessible," Thiago said. "Just so you know."

Javi glanced at him, momentarily distracted. "Why the hell does the federation own a _plane_ with a handicap bathroom?"

"Don't ask me," Thiago said with an elaborately disinterested shrug. "I thought it might be helpful, that's all. I mean. You're planning to stay with him, right? Somebody's got to hold his hair back. Metaphorically speaking."

"Yeah, sure, okay," Javi said. Iker had turned his face toward Javi, which given the difference in their respective heights meant his mouth was uncomfortably close to Javi's nipple, and a combination of lingering adrenaline, Pavlovian reaction and Iker's breath through the fabric of his jersey meant Javi needed to spend most of his attention on not embarrassing himself in front of his entire team. "Thanks, man. Come on, Iker."

"'M the captain," Iker mumbled. He let Javi herd him down the aisle toward the bathroom, then stopped right in front of it. Javi plowed straight into him.

"Iker, come _on_ ," he said.

"I'm the captain here," Iker insisted. "I'm the boss of you!"

"Yes, yes, you're the captain," Javi said impatiently.

"Well, the captain wants a blowjob," Iker declared, way too loudly. Javi choked. "So I think you should suck me off. "

"Mother of god have mercy," Javi said. "Get in there right now."

"I haven't had sex since we left Spain! You're supposed to do what I tell you," Iker whined.

"I'm not - not - just _get in there_ , okay, I'm not - not _outside_ \- " Javi wasted a moment on indiscriminately hating Iker, himself, and his goddamn nervous stutter, and then yanked the bathroom door open and shoved Iker inside. He didn't want to look back to see if anyone else had heard; he just shut the door behind himself and breathed a little easier when he got it locked. "Y-you can't just - just _say_ \- " he tried, turning around.

Iker was a lot closer than he'd expected him to be. "Pretty sure I can," he disagreed. He was standing on tip-toe, breathing right into Javi's face; he smelled like beer. "Pretty sure it's going to work, too."

"That's n-not the _point_ \- " Javi protested, despairing, and was grateful when Iker shut him up by sticking his tongue in his mouth. He tasted like beer, too. It was a little gross, but Javi hadn't had sex since they left Spain either, and he wasn't about to get picky. "I just meant - " he attempted again when Iker dropped back down on his heels, panting for breath.

"Oh my god, seriously?" Iker groaned. "My dick isn't going to suck itself, you jackass, would you just shut up and do what I tell you for once? The closest I have come to mutual gratification all tournament long is thinking about your mouth when I jerk off in the shower, come _on_ …"

"Not for lack of willing partners, is it," Javi snapped, distantly aware that Iker was nowhere near as drunk as he'd been acting and he was making a complete ass out of himself, but unable to stop. "Seeing how you've been all over David and fucking _Thiago_ \- "

"Are you fucking - no. No, you do not get to - you've been fucking attached at the hip to Ander since we got to the _concentración_ , you - you - " Iker seemed to have run out of insults sufficiently colossal for the occasion. Javi watched in paralyzed fascination as he continued to sputter with wordless outrage. Ander had apparently been right about the insecure asshole thing, which was a bit of a relief, really. It would have been more of one if Iker hadn't been so full of righteous fury at the moment, but Javi thought that part was probably fixable.

"Oh," he said, interrupting Iker's incoherent and now rather high-pitched angry noises. "Okay, then. You, um. You said something about sucking your cock, right?" He knew he couldn't pull off any kind of smoldering or sexy look, so he didn't try; he just kept pushing Iker backwards until they hit the wall and knelt in front of him. He tried not to think too hard about that part. He was pretty sure the federation got their plane cleaned on a regular basis, so hopefully it wasn't too disgusting.

"You hypocritical fuckface, if you think that I'm going to forgive you just because you give me that sad puppy look," Iker ranted, "you're in for - ohhh. Oh god if you stop I will kill you, Javi, I'm not even joking, you _asshole_ , oh fuck…"

Javi hadn't even really started doing anything, but he obediently kept his face pressed against Iker's groin. He took a slow, deep breath - god, he'd missed this, the sound of Iker's voice catching above him, the _smell_ of him - and exhaled into the fabric of Iker's shorts. He could feel Iker's cock getting hard against his cheek. Iker's fingers wound into his hair and pulled.

That much even Javi couldn't possibly misunderstand. He mouthed at the growing bulge in Iker's shorts until the fabric was wet and Iker's grip on his hair was tight enough to hurt, and then he got his hands up under the waistband and pulled.

Iker made a choked noise above him that Javi ignored. It wasn't the first time he'd had Iker's cock in his face, not by a long shot, but he wanted to take the time to appreciate it anyway. He rubbed his cheek against the smooth, hot skin of the shaft and smiled when Iker groaned. He _liked_ this part.

"C'mon, Javi, _please_ ," Iker whined.

At least he wasn't making threats anymore, Javi thought philosophically. He pinned Iker's hips to the wall with his hands and obligingly fit his mouth over the head of his cock. Iker immediately and predictably tried to thrust up and almost choked Javi in the process, but he didn't have enough leverage to escape from Javi's hold. Javi secretly liked that about Iker, that for all his big mouth he was too small to really get away if Javi made him hold still. Judging from the way his cock jerked against Javi's tongue, Iker liked it too. He'd given up on trying to talk to Javi and was moaning incoherently instead.

Javi liked the noises Iker made during sex - if he was honest with himself, there wasn't much about Iker and sex he _didn't_ like - but not when the entire team was only a thin wall away. "Iker," he hissed, breaking Iker's grip on his hair so he could lean back and look up at him. "Iker, be quiet or put your hand over your mouth, I can't reach and you can't make that much noise."

Iker stared down at him with glassy eyes. "Iker!" Javi said, louder and more sharply. He grabbed Iker's arm and pushed it up towards his face. "Bite your sleeve. Okay? I'll finish sucking you off but not until you put that in your mouth." There was a faint flicker of comprehension on Iker's face. He bit down on his wrist and let his head fall back against the wall as Javi fit as much of his cock into his mouth as he could and swallowed, hard.

Javi hadn't thought the consequences of shutting Iker up all the way through, and he was caught off-guard when Iker came, filling his mouth with bitter fluid. He fell back on his heels, coughing until his eyes watered. Just getting enough air took up most of attention; he didn't notice Iker moving until he was right next to Javi and giving him one of the filthiest kisses he'd ever had in his life. "Thanks," Iker said.

"You're welcome," Javi croaked. "Anytime."

"Oh yeah?" Iker grinned. "I might hold you to that. Come on, you're too fucking tall for me to do this on the floor." He glanced around the bathroom. "You think you can manage to stay on your feet? I could sit on the toilet, I guess…"

Javi frowned as he tried to follow Iker's logistics. They made sense, he thought. He wished _Iker_ were tall enough that he could have managed to sit somewhere other than the floor. But he wasn't one for brooding on past wrongs, especially not when Iker was right in front of him and offering orgasms. "Yeah, I think - "

Somebody knocked on the door. "Hey, Javi? Is Iker feeling better?" _Fucking Thiago_ , Javi thought, and was not at all sorry. "Because we're supposed to sit down and buckle up for landing. I can get him a barf bag if he's not done - "

"I'm fine," Iker yelled. "We'll be out in a sec!"

"Okay, don't take too long! The flight attendants are mad at us already!"

Javi wanted to tell Thiago the flight attendants could suck his dick, but his mother had raised him better than to talk about women like that. He still thought it, with vicious fervor. He wanted to fucking get off already.

"Hombre, I'm so sorry," Iker said. He didn't look sorry. He looked like he was about to laugh. "I'll make it up to you on the flight to Bilbao, okay? The rest of them won't be there." An errant giggle escaped, although he tried to stifle it when Javi glared. "Come on, don't look like that. You'll get yours, promise."

"You don't have to if you don't want," Javi said, falling back on mechanical politeness while he frantically tried to get his erection to subside. Oh god, he had to go back out there, _Thiago_ was going to be there, he was going to see and Javi wanted to die.

"Oh, I want," Iker said with a wicked smile. He pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Javi's mouth and got to his feet, holding out a hand to help Javi up. "Come on, man. You know I like you best."

After that, not even the knowing look on Thiago's face could piss Javi off. He settled into his seat next to Ander and buckled himself in, grinning. Iker liked him best. He couldn't wait for their next flight.


End file.
